


Strange

by maxwolfisgay



Category: Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwolfisgay/pseuds/maxwolfisgay





	Strange

Since the evening you and Rami first had sex, things had been different. He was more comfortable around you, more open, casual touching was now something he was slowly becoming at ease with. It seemed the experience had melted away a lot of his insecurities regarding your relationship, although he was still awkward and often quiet.  
The subtle improvements were welcome ones, but your favourite improvement was the texts you’d receive from Rami while at work.  
‘Thinking about you. Come over after work.’ You would blush like a schoolgirl, and for the rest of the day he was all you could think about. No one could make you cum like Rami did, no one could make you see stars like Rami did, and no one could leave you in the heavenly state of satisfaction that Rami did.  
He explored different ways of tying you up, varying the kinds of knots he used and restraining you in delicious new positions. Sometimes he used toys, sometimes he simply utilized his sinfully talented mouth and hands. You’d had sex in just about every part of his apartment, minus one place. His sacred place. The place you wouldn’t dare touch, let alone have sex in.  
His computer desk.  
But there was one big problem with this unspoken restriction. The fact that it was forbidden in a sense only made you want to do it more, made you want to desecrate it, tie filthy memories all over it in the same way you had the rest of his home. However, you had no idea how to propose this to Rami. You assumed since he’d never suggested it himself, and his protectiveness over that desk, that he would be against it.  
The part of you that deeply respected Rami’s personal and private space was fine with it and understood, but the part of you that needed Rami anywhere and any way you could have him desperately wanted to ignore the former. You resigned yourself to the conclusion that you’d never know until you plucked up the courage to ask.  
In fact, you were going over to Rami’s apartment tonight. The pair of you planned on getting takeout and spending the night together. You decided you would gauge his mood, maybe ask him depending on how relaxed he seemed. It was tricky territory, and the thought of him getting mad made you nervous. You were never sure what exactly would make him angry, but you’d seen him furious before and did not want to be on the receiving end.  
*  
Your shift drags almost painfully, just as it always does when you have plans to see Rami. You check the time obsessively, hoping a significant amount of time will have passed, until the golden hour arrives. Five o’clock. You’re a little shaky, having spent most of your time at work running over scenarios in your head of how Rami might receive your proposition.  
Despite this, you pack up your things, stop by the employee bathroom on the way out to check your makeup, then leave the building. You spend the entire subway ride fidgeting, getting turned on at the mere thought of what was waiting for you at the end of it. Rami has a hold on you that you’ve never experienced before. He could cross your mind innocently and have your thighs clenching.  
You left the underground and powerwalked to Rami’s apartment. You’d dressed nicer than usual to work; you were feeling confident. Your hair done just the way that frames your face best and your favourite office outfit that fits you so well it makes your colleagues do a double take.  
Once in the lobby of his apartment building, you take your tennis shoes out of your bag and change back into them from the dress shoes you wear to work. Only then do you ascend the stairs, ready to tempt Rami for all you were worth. Your nerves resurface when you reach his apartment door.  
You nudge the door slightly and find it unlocked, you smile to yourself. Taking a breath, you push the door open and walk in.  
“Ram?” You call out.  
“In here.” His low voice responds. Your footsteps are slow as you approach him, to your delight, he’s seated at his desk typing away.  
You make a daring move, resting your hands on his shoulders. Hovering them above before actually placing them on him so as to warn him, to give him a chance to refuse the contact. Your chest warms at the way he leans in ever so slightly into your hands.  
“Hard at work?” You ask, the smile audible in your voice.  
You see the side of his cheek pull back in a half smile. He finishes whatever it is he’s typing and turns to look up at you. You watch as his eyes rove appreciatively down your body. He wets his lips subconsciously.  
“You look good.” He comments.  
“I might have made a little more of an effort today.” You tease.  
“Why’s that?” To someone who didn’t know Rami as well as you do, it would appear he hadn’t got the hint at all, but you knew he was playing along. It excited you.  
“I had an important meeting today.” You smirk. He cocks an eyebrow.  
“Whoever it was with was lucky.”  
You round his chair, going to stand in front of him. You lean against his desk experimentally, crossing your legs at the ankles and placing your hands behind you. You gauge his reaction, he seems more occupied by you than you touching his desk.  
“He’s a pretty influential guy. Good looking too.” You explain, enjoying this little roleplay the two of you have going on.  
“I’m sure he thought the same about you.” Your thighs clench at this.  
“I might have even made a move on him if the circumstances weren’t so professional.” You flirt.  
“I doubt he’d have turned you down, regardless of professionalism.” Elliot’s words were such a contrast to the monotonous voice he said them in, the ambiguity of his manner of speech was strangely exciting.  
“Oh really.” You muse, uncrossing your legs so that your pants hiked up a little. You spot the way Elliot’s hands twitch, as if resisting the desire to grab you. “Maybe I should have in that case.” You look Rami in the eye, urging him on. He reaches out, hesitantly to begin with, then grips your thighs tightly.  
“We could get into trouble for this, Mr. Malek.” You whisper.  
“I don’t fucking care.” He growls, his arousal bringing on the dominant persona he adopted during all your sexual altercations. His hands are trailing up your thighs, maintaining an intense gaze on your body at all times. “How long have you been thinking about this?”  
“All fucking day.” You groan. His blunt nails suddenly dig into your skin.  
“I don’t appreciate that kind of language from my employees.”  
“I’m sorry sir-“  
“Get on your knees and show me you’re sorry.”  
It’s almost as though his words control your body rather than your own decisions; you slip down from the desk onto your knees. You undo the button on Rami’s pants, unfastening them eagerly. His half-hardened dick comes free, right into your waiting hands. You waste no time in putting him between your lips, tasting his intoxicating flavour.  
As your head rises and falls on his groin, you catch sight of the way he white-knuckles the arm rests of his chair, short breaths escaping his lips as you suck.  
“Mm fuck.” He groans, wrapping his fingers in your hair, ruining its perfect style. But you couldn’t care less, you want him to ruin you tonight.  
Just as you’re speeding up your rhythm, he yanks you off him and throws you to the floor. You’re a little disorientated, but unhurt. You know Rami would never cause you harm.  
“Get the fuck up.” He orders you. You do so, with an obedient ‘yes sir’. “Sit on my dick.”  
You had to restrain yourself from clapping with glee, you were going to fuck Rami in his computer chair. It was a little ridiculous, but it was your dream come true. You pull your pants down, then move to pull your boxers to the side but Rami stops you.  
“Did I tell you to do that yet?”  
“No sir. Sorry sir.”  
You rest your hands either side of his keyboard, trying to catch a glimpse of what he’s doing in the reflection of the dark computer screens. He feels up the globes of your ass, before pulling your panties down.  
“Step out of them.” You comply. “Now take a seat.” Again, you comply.  
You lower yourself oh so slowly down onto Rami’s cock, clenching your walls around him. They were so slick that he slid in with virtually no trouble, thank god for prepping before hand. the pair of you moaning in unison. He pulled you back, left hand tight on your chin and the other sliding up, under your shirt to toy with your nipples.  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you sir.”  
His left hand dragged from your chin down to your throat, and your heart began to race with excitement, you knew what he was about to do.  
“Move.” He murmurs in your ear, and you do just that. You begin to bounce on his cock and his hand tightens around your neck.  
When you go down, he thrusts up, creating a deliciously forceful friction against your prostate every time, within minutes you’re already close to cumming. From your vantage point, every time you go down you’re able to catch a glimpse of Rami’s face in the screen. His expression when in the throes of passion is fucking stunning. His furrowed brows, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth, his eyes watching you relentlessly.  
And that’s when your mind flashes with an image that sends a metaphorical lightbulb dinging above your head.  
“Sir, can I ask you something?” You say breathlessly, struggling a little to get your words out with his grip so tight around your throat.  
“Anything.” He exhales heavily, continuing to thrust into you with unforgiving force.  
“Can I… Can I turn the camera on?” You ask, nearly whispering. Rami’s pace falters, your request obviously taking him off guard.  
“You know how I feel about that stuff, Max.” Rami growls, still not stopping. You do know. He reminds you every time you hint at sending him dirty pictures. But he doesn’t know how you feel.  
“I know it’s dangerous, but just think. You’re all alone, I can’t stay over and you’re horny. You just have to turn your computer on, press play and you can watch yourself fu- screwing me.” You must sound ridiculous, bargaining with him in such a strained voice, crying out between words.  
You can’t tell if he’s mad, in agreement or what, he just continues fucking you. His dick sending your hole into overdrive. You’re painfully oversensitive at this point, your climax coming very soon. And this could be the pushing point.  
“Sir, don’t you want to get me cumming all over myself on camera?”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, turn it on right fucking now.”  
Rami’s voice is a mixture of frustration and desperation, reaching around you to turn the monitor on and get the camera software up. You help him out, ripping the piece of tape covering the camera off and clicking record.  
“Now you better cum harder than you’ve ever fucking cum before. Give daddy a show.” He mutters, he sounds so furious and it only serves to turn you on more.  
Enough to send you spiraling into the hardest fucking orgasm you’ve ever had in your life. All Rami’s rules for this encounter go out of the window, his hand flying to jerk you off.  
“Holy fucking shit!” You scream as you cum all over his hands.  
“Just like that you dirty, little slut.” Rami snarls, his hand returning to it’s rightful place around your throat.   
“I’m your dirty, little slut, daddy.” You cry, actual tears rolling down your cheeks from the intensity of your elation.  
“That’s fucking right. You want daddy’s cum now?”  
“Yes please. Please daddy, shoot your cum inside my ass.” You encourage him, rocking backwards and forwards on his cock for friction.  
Suddenly, Rami’s grip on you becomes painfully tight, making you choke. You can feel his fingertips bruising your throat.  
“Ah fucking take it.” He cries out, hips pistoning into you erratically. You can feel him emptying himself inside you, painting your walls creamy white.  
You manage to recover enough to click the stop button on the recording. You sigh in satisfaction, leaning back against Rami.  
“Regret it?” You joke.  
“I’ll decide once I’ve watched it.” He chuckles.


End file.
